


height-difference

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked!Draco, Naughty bedroom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco is taller than Harry.





	

Harry doesn’t care that Draco is taller than him, he likes to look at Draco, at his long elegant limbs and all that pale skin… Skin Harry can touch as much as he wants.

 

Draco doesn’t misuse his height-advantage. Much. Except sometimes. And even then Harry doesn’t usually mind.

 

‘See something you like?’ Draco asks, crowding him against the bedroom door.

 

Draco’s clothes are neatly laid out over a chair by their bed. His hands are slipping down to Harry’s belt, knuckles brushing against him as he works the buckle.

 

Harry gasps, not caring one jot that Draco’s taller. ‘Everything…’ 


End file.
